


gorgeous

by iwritetrash



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: (shit i literally haven't used that tag in so long), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Pining, M/M, Nobody Dies, Sharing a Bed, gorgeous au, like the pining is barely even there, not even edward, this has the least angst of anything i've written in so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: Alfred is drunk. Very drunk.He hadn’t come to this party with the goal of getting shitfaced, in fact he’d planned to stay relatively sober so that he might remember the people he met in the morning, and stand a chance of actually having a few friends at university. That had gone down the drain the second he laid eyes on Edward Drummond.





	gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> as suggested by the title, this is kind of semi-based on gorgeous by taylor swift because i got that song stuck in my head and this was the side effect pretty much...
> 
> this is also the happiest thing i've written in a long time and nobody dies as well!

Alfred is drunk. _Very_ drunk. 

He hadn’t come to this party with the goal of getting shitfaced, in fact he’d planned to stay relatively sober so that he might remember the people he met in the morning, and stand a chance of actually having a few friends at university. That had gone down the drain the second he laid eyes on Edward Drummond.

Alfred recognised him from some of his lectures; he always seemed to look flawlessly put together, even at 8am classes, and he was also, without a doubt, the most gorgeous man Alfred had ever laid eyes upon. Which is why he’d taken six shots of tequila in a row just seconds after he saw Edward walk into the room.

The first was for courage, as was the second, but the next few had been a dire mistake he was now coming to regret. The room felt like it was spinning, and Alfred couldn’t quite think straight – not that he usually did. He smiled at his own joke. 

He’s busy talking to _everyone_ except Edward, because he can’t even look at the man without getting tongue-tied, when he stumbles a little as he attempts to take a step towards the sofas at the edge of the room, which now look very appealing. He’s saved, however, from certain embarrassment by a hand catching his elbow to steady him.

Alfred looks around to see who had caught him, and is met with gorgeous brown eyes looking right into his, and a smile that might have just stopped his heart. _Fuck_. There he is, the very man Alfred has been avoiding all night in case he says something dumb, holding his arm and asking if he’s okay.

Alfred nods frantically, but doesn’t open his mouth to speak in case he says something stupid.

“It’s Alfred, right? You’re in Peel’s class too, aren’t you?” It’s not a hard question, but Alfred’s mind is reeling from the fact that Edward knows him. After a moment’s pause, he finally manages a response.

“Yeah, but I’m not taking politics, I’m an English student, I just thought the class looked interesting.” He’s fairly certain his words are starting to slur together. This was not the way he’d hoped to start his first conversation with Edward.

“Oh, right, I’m a PPE major so…” Edward carries on talking, but Alfred is too busy watching the way his lips move and wondering if he’s single. Then again, what would Alfred do if he was? He sure as hell wouldn’t ask Edward out, because that would mean actually having the confidence to do so. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay? You seem a bit out of it,” Edward puts his hand back on Alfred’s arm, and it sends tingles across his skin where they’re touching.

“Tequila shots,” Alfred grumbles, “too many tequila shots.” Edward laughs at that, and _fuck_ , Alfred is in deep.

“Maybe you should head home, drink some water, and get to bed then,” Edward smiles, and all Alfred can think is that if he’s going to bed then _god_ he hopes Edward is coming too.

“But I’m having so much fun!” Alfred sways dangerously as he says it, and suddenly Edward’s other hand is on his shoulder.

“Okay, I’m taking you home-” _thank god_ , Alfred thinks “-and I’m getting you sober so we can have an actual conversation without you falling over on me.”

They stumble out together into the night air, Edward’s arm around Alfred’s waist to hold him upright, and it takes a while for Alfred to realise that they aren’t headed back to his room, in fact they’re headed in the _opposite_ direction. His mind slowly catches up with what that means: he’s going to _Edward’s room_.

When they get inside, Alfred can’t help but notice how _tidy_ it is. He tells Edward that, and is met with a laugh in response.

“I don’t spend much time here, I study in the library, and if I’m not studying then I’m working so…” He shrugs, before leading Alfred to the bed and sitting him down. Edward tosses him a bottle of water, and orders him to drink it.

Alfred does as he’s told and drinks the water as quickly as possible. When he’s finished, Edward asks if he wants to go back to his own room now, to which Alfred responds that it’s cold outside and he’d really rather not. He means to sound seductive, but he’s pretty sure he’s enough of a mess that it’s not even remotely attractive. Edward’s lips tug up into a smile anyway, and he tells Alfred he’s welcome to spend the night. Edward has been smiling an awful lot this evening, and Alfred has decided that’s a good sign; it means, at the very least, that Edward doesn’t despise him.

Edward gets an old t-shirt out of his drawers for Alfred to wear, because sleeping in a button-up is downright uncomfortable, and a pair of pyjama bottoms for him to change into. Alfred tries not to ogle Edward as they both change, but he can’t help but notice how _toned_ he is, and _dammit_ , this isn’t helping his rapidly developing crush at all.

“You can have the bed,” Edward offers, “I have a pullout mattress for when my brother comes to stay, so it’s not a problem.” 

Alfred makes a noise of protest, “I can share,” he tries for seductive again and fails miserably, but it somehow seems to be enough to convince Edward to join him in the bed. It seems all too easy to persuade him, almost as though Edward secretly _wants_ to share the bed with him.

The sheets smell like Edward, as do the borrowed clothes, and the man himself sleeping right next to him, of course. There’s a respectful distance between them, but Alfred only waits two minutes before rolling over and cuddling into Edward, eyes shut so he can pretend he’s asleep. Edward makes no attempt to push him away, in fact he shuffles just a little to wrap his arms around Alfred’s shoulders instead. Just as Alfred is starting to actually doze off, he feels a soft kiss pressed onto his forehead, as Edward whispers goodnight to him. 

He wakes up the next morning with a hangover in an empty bed, and sighs when he finds the sheets next to him are cold. When he sits up, however, he finds a note on the nightstand, next to a glass of water and a packet of paracetamol.

_Just gone to get breakfast, I’ll be back soon._

_Edward x_

Alfred’s face breaks into a grin. Maybe he completely embarrassed himself last night in front of the most gorgeous man he’s ever met, but he seems to have managed not to scare him off just yet.

He’s knocking back some paracetamol to handle his headache when the door opens to reveal Edward, carrying two cups of coffee and a paper bag containing two bacon butties from the café on campus.

“You’re awake!” Edward sets down the bag and hands Alfred a coffee, “I wasn’t sure how you liked it so I just got you the same as me. Regular cappuccino, nothing fancy.”

“That’s perfect,” Alfred grins, “thank you, for last night as well. I definitely shouldn’t have drunk as much as I did, so thanks for looking after me.”

“No problem,” Edward takes a seat on the bed next to Alfred, setting his coffee on the bedside table and reaching for the food. “How’s the hangover?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Alfred speaks without thinking, “With coffee, I mean, coffee makes everything better, you know?” He chuckles awkwardly, aware that he’s approximately the same shade as a tomato right about now. Edward watches with a bemused smile, nodding as though he knows precisely what Alfred means.

“So… now that you’re not entirely inebriated, would you like to go out with me sometime?” Edward asks, and Alfred has to stop himself jumping for joy right then and there, because Edward is so cool, taking a bite from his bacon butty like he hasn’t just made Alfred the happiest man in the world.

“I’d like that a lot,” Alfred manages with some degree of composure. Edward’s already seen him at his worst, but this time he doesn’t have alcohol as an excuse, so he settles for a sappy grin. Edward nods and smiles, before passing Alfred the other bacon butty and making idle conversation about the classwork and the university and the like as they eat. Alfred looks over at the man next to him, talking passionately about something to do with politics, and smiles for what feels like the millionth time this morning, because, even though he got shitfaced and made a fool of himself, it finally feels like he’s actually done something right.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
